Duelo intelectual: ¡Malfoy vs Granger!
by Willa Graham
Summary: Draco Malfoy guarda un secreto. ¿Hermione Granger logrará descubrirlo?
1. El libro

Hermione estaba haciendo su tarea de Runas Antiguas en la biblioteca. El habitual silencio del lugar la hacia sentir en paz ya que en las sala común rara vez se suscitaba. Harry y Ron habían decidido quedarse en la sala común jugando al ajedrez mágico, no le pareció mal a Hermione, era bueno que sus amigos descansaran un poco luego de una ajetreada semana de estudios, aunque sabía que si se atrasaban debería ayudarlos después (especialmente a Ron con la tarea de pociones para Slughorn, que hace días que debería haberla entregado).

Iba a mojar la pluma nuevamente hasta que vio pasar a Malfoy. No pudo evitar fijarse en su rostro, cual estaba más pálido de lo normal y sin ser un gran observador se podía notar el nerviosismo en sus facciones… Distraída en lo que hacía, movió levemente el codo y empujó el tintero, cual cayó en el suelo haciendo un estruendo.

Malfoy, quien la había ignorado hasta ese momento le dirigió una mirada poco agradable aunque ni se gastó en emitir palabra. Estaba muy concentrando buscando algún libro.

La castaña avergonzada con un tintineo de varita arregló el desastre. Ahora sí, podía observar los movimientos del Slytherin. Enfocó la vista en el libro que el chico tenía en sus manos pero no pudo lograr leer el título.

¿Por qué está tan nervioso? ¿Qué es lo que oculta?

Aunque le pese, tenía que admitir que Harry estaba en lo cierto. Malfoy está tramando _algo._

Hace días que el niño que vivió comentaba lo de Draco Malfoy, y ella no le había puesto interés porque Dumbledore confiaba en él…pero ante esto….

Se mordió el labio inferior pensativa. Malfoy dejó el texto en la estantería y se retiró a paso rápido.

Hermione guardó sus cosas y buscó el libro que hace segundos había estado en las manos de Malfoy. "¡Este es!" dijo emocionada para sí misma.

Era un libro rojo de tapa dura, no tenía título, aunque hubiese jurado que cuando lo veía de lejos parecía haber uno. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrió…y estaba vacío, sí vacío…las páginas estaban en blanco… "¿Pero cómo…?" Meneó la cabeza. Malfoy no había usado la varita ni había susurrado nada. Entonces… ¿Qué clase de encantamiento o truco tenía el libro? "Porque es obvio que lo tiene" pensó mientras sonreía irónica.


	2. Intentos

-¿Dices que este es el libro que tenía Malfoy?-preguntó Harry con curiosidad mientras Hermione le entregaba el mismo.

-Sí, ese es…y como les dije, está en blanco-contestó Hermione en casi un susurro a pesar de que la sala común ya estaba vacía.

-Maldito Malfoy-comentó Ron con fastidio, parecía que iba a seguir insultándolo pero Harry lo interrumpió y sacó su varita, éste se volteó para verlo.

-No creo que así funcione yo no he visto que él…-se atajó Hermione.

-¿Segura que no te distrajiste en ningún momento?-interrogó nuevamente al tiempo que alternaba la vista entre el texto y Hermione.

Estas últimas palabras le hicieron recordar con dolor el descenso en picada de _cierto objeto_.

-Bueno, sí…tuve un pequeño descuido…se me cayó el tintero-farfulló finalmente.

-¡Exacto! En ese momento Malfoy debe haber…hecho lo que no sabemos-se adelantó Ron con tono obvio.

A partir de ahí Harry comenzó a probar una serie de movimientos de varita acompañados de oraciones como "Revélate ante mí" "Aparécete"… que lamentablemente no funcionaron. Ron no se quiso quedar atrás y también comenzó a probar suerte con las páginas en blanco, hasta probó con "Potter es un idiota" (con la voz de Malfoy incluida) pero tampoco dio resultado… La única consecuencia fue que Hermione terció una leve sonrisita y Harry frunció el seño acompañado de un "cállate".

Finalmente Harry se puso la capa de invisibilidad para entrar en la biblioteca a medianoche y devolver el libro (así Malfoy no sospechaba que lo habían sacado).

Aún así fue una lástima no haber sacado ninguna buena conjetura en limpio y con resignación se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Hermione no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, la verdad es que le quería encontrar una solución rápida al tema. Llegó a pensar que tal vez aquel libro funcionara como el diario de Tom Riddle… o quizás, mucho peor aún, se necesitara tener la marca tenebrosa para acceder a él… en todo caso… no tendría sentido dejar el libro en la biblioteca y además si seguimos esta teoría ni Hermione ni ninguno de los otros dos muchachos podría conseguir acceder a su contenido.

Todavía seguía pensando en esto mientras el cálido sol de la mañana se colaba por la ventana.

"Oh debería haber dormido" pensó Hermione arrepentida mientras se tapaba la vista con las manos para protegerse de los rayos del sol.


	3. En el pasillo

**N/A: **_Gracias a Caroone por los comentarios._

_Por lo demás, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, y quiero que sepan estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de opinión y comentarios._

Luego de dar un par de vueltas en la cama, Hermione, decidió tomar un baño para tratar de despejar su mente, acto seguido se dirigió al gran salón en el que ya la esperaban Harry y Ron respectivamente sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, los saludó con un gesto y se sentó al lado del primero.

Antes que nada, Hermione, le tuvo que echar una mirada de reproche a Ron para que dejara de comer y le prestara atención, quería comentarles algo a sus amigos.

-Oigan sobre el libro…-susurró por fin.

-¿Sí?-dijo Harry emocionado sin dejar terminar la frase a la castaña pero…

-¡Won-Won!-gritó una voz femenina interrumpiendo la conversación.

Era nada más y nada menos que Lavender Brown, la novia del pelirrojo, quien se tiró encima de él dándole la espalda a Harry y a Hermione. Ron sólo alcanzó a pronunciar un tímido "H-hola Lavender…" al tiempo que trataba de sacarse el pelo de la chica que había entrado en sus ojos producto del efusivo abrazo.

-Creo que no podremos hablar de eso ahora-comentó Harry por lo bajo ocultando una sonrisita, pero Hermione ya se había levantado de la mesa con fastidio (sin haber probado un bocado), tirando el jugo de calabaza que tenía enfrente suyo.

Estaba casi dispuesta a irse hasta que…

-¡Oh! Me olvidaba "El Profeta"-exclamó con cierto rencor, mientras veía a la lechuza llegar a la mesa, en segundos tomó el diario y se fue sin mirarle la cara a Ron ni a Lavender.

En el camino no podía sacarse de la cabeza a _esos dos juntos_, quería focalizarse en cosas más importantes pero se le hacía imposible… estaba tan furiosa que estaba caminando y bajando escaleras sin rumbo alguno…

"Casi llego a las mazmorras será mejor que vuelva…" pero cuando iba a dar media vuelta, un chirrido la hizo esconderse detrás de una columna.

Ese chirrido provenía de la puerta del despacho de Snape, por el cálido y centelleante fuego de la antorcha que había al frente pudo notar que el hombre de pelo grasiento salía de allí junto a Draco Malfoy… por sus caras parecía que habían estado discutiendo.

-Hazlo a tu manera entonces, Draco-dijo Snape con un tono de voz apenas audible (se podía palpar un poco de resentimiento en sus palabras) y luego de caminar unos pasos advirtió sobre la presencia de un intruso, Draco sin pensarlo dos veces lo siguió.

Así que, la habían encontrado… ¿tan fácilmente? Hermione maldiciéndose a sí misma se quedó donde estaba, no tenía sentido correr ya que iba a agravar mucho más la situación y en este momento su cerebro no funcionaba para que se le ocurriera una mejor alternativa ya que se le venían una y otra vez a la mente las imágenes de Lavender y Ron abrazados.

Snape le dedicó una fría mirada y Malfoy lo imitó pero observándola de pies a cabeza.

"¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida?" volvió a maldecirse a sí misma arrugando más de lo que estaba al diario "El Profeta".

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, Granger, además de ser una insufrible sabelotodo… ¿metida también tenía que ser?-dijo Snape victorioso dibujando una solemne sonrisa en sus labios.

Hermione sin saber que hacer se quedó callada, esperando lo peor.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, por deambular por donde no debe evitando su respectiva clase-completó y siguió su camino.

-Estúpida sangre sucia-la insultó Malfoy mientras pasaba cerca suyo rozándole el hombro.

Hermione se contuvo, no era conveniente contestarle teniendo a pocos metros a su maestro de pociones.

"Ya verás, maldito hurón, voy a descubrir tus planes" pensó mientras lo veía alejarse con ese aire presumido tan característico suyo.


	4. Pista falsa

_Antes que nada quería agradecer a todas las lectoras y que tomé en cuenta sus opiniones, por lo tanto este capítulo es bastante más largo. Y una vez más ¡muchísimas gracias por leer!, ¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios! Sinceramente es la única manera que tengo para enterarme que les está gustando la historia, y apreciar sus críticas._

* * *

Ya de medianoche en la sala común, Hermione les comentaba a sus amigos lo recientemente acontecido con lujo de detalle, ya que entre clases se le había hecho imposible hablar con la tranquilidad que necesitaba y la atención que requería (y cualquier cosa que hacía Ron la fastidiaba).

-Hazlo a tu manera, Draco, hazlo a tu manera-empezó a repetir Harry como si la reiteración de dicha frase haría que cobrara un nuevo sentido lógico.

-Lo único que podemos deducir es que Snape está ayudando a Malfoy… el tema es en qué, por qué y cómo-dijo Hermione.

-Yo me conformo con el qué-farfulló el pelirrojo en voz baja.

-Eso no nos va a alcanzar, Ron-contestó Hermione con desdén sin mirarlo.

Harry quien ya había advertido cierta tensión entre sus dos mejores amigos desde la mañana, pensó que era mejor cambiar de tema.

-Estuve pensando… ¿qué nos ibas a decir en el gran salón, Hermione?

-Que uno de nosotros tres puede tomar el…

-Felix Felicis-completó Harry- Sí, esa era mi idea, así descubriremos su artilugio-siguió mientras tenía la vista fija en el libro que estaba sobre la mesa, había sido una buena decisión retirarlo de la biblioteca esta tarde.

-Qué raro Hermione, pensé que habías dicho que solo deberíamos tomarlo en situaciones de riesgo-comentó Ron irónico mientras observaba el fuego de la chimenea.

La castaña iba a replicar pero Harry se adelantó:

-Iré a buscar el Felix Felicis…

Iba a agregar un "no peleen" pero sabía que no iba a obtener resultado alguno.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre los dos (a no ser que cuente el bostezo de Ron) hasta que regresó Harry con la poción en sus manos, estaba por beberla pero…

-Es mejor que yo la tome-dijo de manera repentinamente la muchacha.

El niño que vivió frunció el seño.

-¿Por qué? Dijimos que era lo mismo…

-No tengo una razón específica, sólo es una conjetura… una corazonada en los últimos minutos, más bien-dijo mientras se ruborizaba, había estado pensándolo desde que Harry se había ido a buscarla, no podía fallar.

Harry no entendió bien cual era la diferencia, pero como Hermione había encontrado el texto primero tenía derecho a hacerlo, así que con una mueca de duda, le extendió el Felix Felicis.

A los pocos segundos de beber el brebaje Hermione sintió que la suerte estaba de su lado. Ante la mirada expectante de Harry y Ron, la muchacha dio vuelta un par de veces el libro en dirección a las agujas del reloj (aparentemente era necesario) y con un toque de varita exclamó:

-_¡Aparecium!_- y las letras comenzaron a develarse con una misteriosa lentitud...

-¡Por las calzas de Merlín! ¡Ese idiota de Malfoy!-chilló, no podía creer lo que estaba ante sus ojos, Malfoy le había tendido una trampa.

-¿Q-qué dice?-cuestionó titubeante Ron.

Hermione horrorizada tiró el libro en la mesa, que cayó abierto y en las páginas visibles rezaba _"¿Te la creíste sangre impura?"_con letra en cursiva de color verde que se repetía una y otra vez.

-Nos hizo seguir una pista falsa todo este tiempo-farfulló Hermione mientras se agarraba la frente con indignación.

-Esperen a que mañana lo agarre…-comenzó Ron.

-Pero tomaste el Felix Felicis… no nos podía salir mal-argumentó un Harry muy contrariado. Por su parte, Ron ya ni lo escuchaba lo único que hacía era propinarle un par de agravios a Malfoy. Hermione volteó para verlo.

-Yo sólo quería develar la información que contenía el libro, Harry… y así fue.-respondió desilusionada, pero agregó en tono alentador de golpe- ¿Tienes el mapa del merodeador?, Bien gracias Harry.… ¡Sí! Como pensaba Malfoy no aparece en el mapa…Entonces podemos decir que se encuentra en la sala multipropósitos.

-¡Vamos para allá entonces!-exclamó emocionado el chico con anteojos levantándose del sofá y poniéndose en marcha.

-No-lo cortó Hermione mientras lo agarraba del brazo- algo me dice que debemos esperar un tiempo, si vamos ahora nos encontrarán (Goyle está haciéndole de campana afuera) y no será muy grato, te lo aseguro. Hay que organizar un plan-terminó de manera muy hiperactiva Hermione quien soltó a Harry y comenzó a caminar de una punta a otra de la sala común.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó el pelirrojo, que ya estaba algo mareado de seguir con la vista a Hermione quien no paraba de ir y venir.

-Estoy bien, Ron, gracias por preguntar, deben ser los efectos de la poción. Tenemos que esperar mañana, Malfoy volverá a la sala. El plan deberá esperar, por ahora váyanse a dormir-finalizó de manera rápida.

Harry siguió el consejo de su amiga a regañadientes, sabía que no lo iba a dejar actuar, pero por otra parte la chica había bebido la poción así que ese impulso suyo debería ser el correcto. Además, sería positivo dejarles un rato a solas con la pequeña esperanza de que se amigaran.

-Ve a dormir-le ordenó Hermione a Ron en un susurro.

-Antes quería decirte algo, Hermione…yo…m-me quería disculpar contigo por haberte tratado mal hoy-declaró Ron mientras sus orejas se ponían muy coloradas haciendo juego con su cabello.

-Olvídalo…

-No, en serio, perdóname…-afirmó y sin dejarla contestar terminó abrazándola con cariño.

-E-está bien-alcanzó a decir muy sorprendida pero a su vez correspondiéndole el abrazo.

No podía creerlo: **¡la poción no sólo había servido con el libro sino también con Ron!**


	5. Cormac Mclaggen

El sábado a la tarde bajo la sombra de su árbol favorito en Hogwarts se encontraban Hermione y Ginny Weasley. La pelirroja en cuestión ya estaba enterada de todos los asuntos relacionados con Malfoy.

-Se lo contaré a Luna y a Neville, tal vez nos puedan ayudar también-dijo la pelirroja en tono optimista tratando de subirle el ánimo a Hermione, quien estaba algo entristecida por la jugarreta del Slytherin.

-Gracias Ginny pero recuerda: no quiero que se pongan en riesgos por mis cavilaciones, con que estén al tanto alcanza, por si ven algo…-le recordó la castaña.

-No te preocupes-negó con la cabeza-Cambiando de tema… ¿cómo van las cosas entre tú y el bobo de mi hermano?-terminó de hablar mientras sonreía pícara.

-N-no tan mal-respondió de manera escueta Hermione al tiempo que recordaba el repentino abrazo en la medianoche.

-Lo sé, sigue con esa estúpida de Lavender, ¿no? Despreocúpate, al poco tiempo la dejará- habló remarcando especialmente la palabra "estúpida".

-¿Y entre tú y Dean? ¿Cómo van?-preguntó de repente con el mismo tono curioso empleado por su amiga.

-Más o menos…me trata como si fuese un bebé...-suspiró- la verdad es que nunca me olvidaré de Harry pero no logro llamar su atención…y dudo que lo haga en algún momento…

-Creo que ya llamaste su atención, es cuestión de tiempo para que se de cuenta-la esperanzó Hermione mientras le daba unas palmaditas en su hombro.

Una vez habiéndose retirado Ginny con Dean (aunque la primera no tenía ganas de irse y soltó varios bufidos), sin saber a ciencia cierta si era porque se le había terminado el efecto del Felix Felicis o qué a Hermione volvió a invadirla la desilusión, sentía como si Malfoy directamente le había escupido en la cara haciéndole creer que ese libro significa algo, que era algo importante.

No había que pensar más, era evidente… había caído en su trampa ¡qué humillación! Pero eso no era lo peor, ahora había que hacer un plan magistral sin huecos para poder atraparlo con las manos en la masa en la sala multipropósitos.

¿Es que acaso Malfoy se cree más ingenioso que ella? Si así es, está totalmente **equivocado**, y dentro de poco se lo iba a demostrar con un simple ejemplo práctico.

Las cavilaciones de la castaña se vieron interrumpidas cuando una cristalina gota de agua cayó sobre su pierna izquierda. Se incorporó y le dio un vistazo rápido al cielo, estaba nublado, casi negro, con este pronóstico está más que claro que se va a dar una tormenta y no una llovizna común, ¡debía regresar al castillo cuanto antes si no quería terminar empapada ni con un resfriado de aquellos!

Ya se oía el repiquetear de las gotas del lago cuando Hermione volvía hacia el castillo, hasta que en el medio del camino sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, ¿quién podría estar afuera con este día? Sin pensarlo más, se dio vuelta de manera veloz.

Era un muchacho bastante alto de contextura atlética, su cara estaba roja.

-¿Vamos a continuar lo que empezamos?-preguntó con un dejo de ironía en sus palabras, estaba molesto.

Hermione retrocedió unos pasos que casi la hicieron resbalar en el mojado césped.

-Eh, ¿Qué dices?

-Me dejaste plantado bajo el muérdago en la fiesta de Slughorn ¿recuerdas?

-L-lo siento yo…-murmuró de manera lenta pensando que iba a decir.

Impacientado el chico se acercó nuevamente.

-Nadie le toma el pelo a un Mclaggen y como verás tus planes para evitarme han sido en vano-dijo sintiéndose el ganador de la discusión al ver que la otra no contestaba, la tomó del brazo y empezaron a caminar. No era propicio seguir con el tema allí, con esa lluvia.

-¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!-ordenó Hermione mientras buscaba su varita en la ya empapada túnica pero los tropezones que daba al ser arrastrada por el muchacho se lo impedían.

Cormac ni se gastó en contestar, sus ojos echaban chispas del enojo que tenía ejerciendo una fuerza inusual en el brazo de la muchacha.

Luego de varios intentos por fin pudo encontrar la varita con su mano libre. Con un movimiento la encerró con su mano… tenía que sacarse a este tipo egocéntrico de encima, como pudiera.

Ya estaban prácticamente corriendo, jadeando, pero con renovadas fuerzas, se zafó de las manos del muchacho y dirigiendo la varita mágica hacia él bramó:

-_¡Confundus!_

Cormac se quedó ahí parado sin entender nada ni siquiera porque estaba allí, le dirigió una mirada boba a Hermione buscando la razón, luego de unos segundos terminó sentándose.

Hasta que…

-¡Hermione!-gritó una voz masculina muy conocida-Estaba preocupado porque no volvías…-dijo finalmente sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Cormac al tener solo la mirada fija en la castaña.

Pero no estaba solo, detrás suyo se encontraba Lavender bastante cansada, se notaba que había ido corriendo para buscarla, detrás de Ron.

-Por dios, ¿me traes hasta aquí con esta tormenta para ver a tu amiguita? Ya ves, está bien, no le pasó nada…

Iba a seguir hablando pero el pelirrojo la interrumpió:

-Si no soportas que esté con mis amigos es mejor que no estemos más juntos-la informó con tono serio…. En consecuencia la muchacha se fue llorando y gritando palabras que Hermione no llegó a entender, ni tampoco le importó.

-¿Qué hace el Rey baboso aquí?-cuestionó Ron por fin dándose cuenta de la presencia de Mclaggen, aunque no esperó respuesta porque ya se imaginaba por qué era y continuó hablando pero esta vez dirigiéndose al muchacho- Si molestas nuevamente a Hermione… te mato-completó mientras tomaba a la susodicha por los hombros.

-¿Qué, qué cosa?-preguntó de manera estúpida mientras miraba hacia el cielo, como si estuviese sorprendido de la lluvia que caía.

Es oficial, Cormac seguía en sus ensoñaciones…

"Bah, es un idiota" murmuró y sin darle importancia volvió con Hermione hacia el castillo.

La Gryffindor, recién en la sala común reparó en lo empapada que estaba, y Ron también lo estaba… _pudo notar graciosamente como una gota de lluvia pendía sobre sus largas pestañas…_

-¡Ron! ¡Hermione!-los llamó muy preocupado Harry al tiempo que se levantaba de un sofá- ¿Dónde estaban?

Antes de contestar Hermione se sacó la capa mojada y escurrió un poco su cabello.

-Oh no sabes lo que me ha pasado…

-Mejor me cuentan en la habitación-dijo Harry aprovechando que no había nadie, así podían charlar bien.

Hermione relató lo sucedido y Ron aprovechó para insultar a Mclaggen cada vez que podía, lo que terminó en carcajadas de los otros dos amigos.

Pero eso no duró mucho tiempo…de un ¡zas! Se apareció el elfo doméstico, en muy mal estado, sus enormes ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, en sus mejillas se podían notar profundos rasguños y su cuerpo se veía más frágil de lo habitual.

-¡Dobby!-chilló Hermione alarmada mientras se acercaba hacia él.


	6. ¡Dobby!

-¿Q-qué te pasó Dobby?-dijo Harry en un susurro para que las personas que estaban afuera no escucharan.

-Dobby malo, Dobby prometer…-y se empezó a dañar a sí mismo golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared.

-¡Tienes que contarnos que pasó!-se exasperó Ron.

-¿Quién te hizo eso?-preguntó Hermione tratando de tranquilizarlo quedando a su altura, mientras Harry sujetaba al elfo para que deje de golpearse.

-¡Ellos! ¡Ellos!-exclamó al tiempo que trataba de escaparse de los brazos de Harry para seguirse golpeando.

-Ellos… ¿quiénes?-exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Dobby no sabe…no pertenecen aquí…juré no contarlo…

-Pero… ¡eres libre, Dobby!-jadeó Hermione.

-Esa gente es mala, matará a Dobby y a los demás elfos-chilló.

-¿De dónde salieron? Alguien de Hogwarts los dejó entrar…-razonó Harry luego de unos minutos, era imposible que algún alumno haya sido el culpable, más si Dobby no sabía de quiénes se trataban.

Por su parte, el elfo ya había parado de luchar, ahora sólo sollozaba en brazos de Harry.

-Ya sé quien fue el que dejó entrar a esas personas…

-¿Quién?-cuestionaron los otros dos.

-No puede asegurarlo completamente, tengo que hacer una investigación previa…volveré dentro de un rato-informó la muchacha luego de levantarse. Se estaba basando solo en conjeturas, después de todo.

-Déjanos ir contigo…-pidió el pelirrojo.

-¡No! Ustedes por el momento lleven a Dobby con Madame Pomfrey, su salud es primordial…No creo que Dobby pueda aparecerse allí con ese estado… ¡Ah! Harry tomaré prestada tu capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador-tomó el mando finalmente la castaña mientras agarraba los objetos mencionados.

Los muchachos asintieron, no les quedaba otra opción que esperar un poco, para luego entrar en la verdadera acción.

Hermione ya estaba afuera de la habitación, buscando el nombre de **Malfoy** en el mapa del merodeador. Estaba segura que había sido él, es innegable, quería distraerla con lo del libro mientras él hacía pasar a los mortífagos (no queda otra opción, tienen que ser mortífagos) en la sala multipropósitos…además… ¿por qué iba a estar nervioso si solo estaba jugando con ella? Apunta hacia algo más importante como por ejemplo… ¿Para qué los hizo entrar? Está más que claro que no es sólo para entretenerse con los elfos. Algo estaban planeando…y ese _algo_ no es nada bueno. Dumbledore debería estar al tanto…

¡Perfecto! Malfoy se encontraba en el baño. La castaña con la capa de invisibilidad puesta para no levantar sospechas, se dirigió hacia allí…pero algo la interrumpió, o mejor dicho alguien, Peeves el poltergeist, estaba tirando bastones a todos los que pasaban por ahí… tenía que procurar que el poltergeist no se diera cuenta de su presencia o se encontraría en un buen lío.

-¡Auch!-gritó un niño regordete de segundo año cuando un bastón cayó sobre su cabeza.

Entonces, esquivó a todos los alumnos, siendo lo más sigilosa posible ya que no podía hacer ruido. También tuvo que saltar un par de bastones que estaban desperdigados por el suelo, casi resbala con un uno pero logró sostenerse con la pared y continuar con su camino.

Suspiró cuando llegó pero no dudó en adentrarse. Malfoy estaba mirándose en uno de los espejos del baño, pero su semblante no era para nada el de siempre, hasta se encontraba peor de la vez que lo había divisado en la biblioteca, literalmente se podía vislumbrar un aspecto sombrío en él. Básicamente, había perdido la egolatría habitual y hasta sus facciones reflejaban miedo.

Hermione se quedó un rato pensativa, pero cuando recordó lo del libro y lo de Dobby la sangre le hirvió nuevamente…sin sacarse la capa, se aferró a su varita y apuntó a Malfoy:

-_¡Expelliarmus!_-bramó.

La varita del muchacho salió disparada.

-¿Q-quién anda ahí?-titubeó.

En un arrebato de ira la muchacha se quitó la capa por fin y sin dejar de apuntarlo con la varita lo arrinconó contra la pared.

-¿Qué demonios hicieron con Dobby? ¡Sé que tú tuviste la culpa!-gritó fuera de sí.

-Granger… Así que te divirtió la bromita del…libro ¿no?-dijo arrastrando las palabras, ignorando que tenía la varita muy cerca de su rostro.

-¡Oh! Sí, que divertido…-rió irónica- ahora volvamos a lo importante ¿qué es lo qué estás haciendo?

-Si te serenas tal vez pueda…decirte-replicó con lentitud. No quería parecer débil, así que una vez que se había encontrado con ella, cambió totalmente su postura anterior. Además, no quería comportarse como un niño de tercer año otra vez, ahora tenía que ser más inteligente.

-Como quieras-farfulló a regañadientes, acto seguido, se alejó de él y bajó la varita.

-Bien…ahora… ¿te crees que no me di cuenta que me haz estado persiguiendo? ¿Qué clase de obsesión tienes conmigo, Granger?-preguntó dándose el aire presumido de siempre, volviendo a ser el mismo que conoció desde primer año.

-No seas idiota…

-¡Qué lástima! Sabes que no tienes posibilidades conmigo…y bueno no encontraste mejor manera que seguirme...

Pero Hermione no lo dejó continuar, la estaba sacando de sus casillas...¿se creía que desviando el tema de manera estúpida iba a poder lograr algo?, aparte ella y Malfoy ¡Ja-ja-ja! ni que estuviese bajo los efectos del amortentia. Así que no pudo contenerse más, y de manera impulsiva le propinó una cachetada al Slytherin.

-¡Señorita Granger! ¿qué se cree que está haciendo?-irrumpió una voz femenina.

La muchacha se quedó helada y ahora sí, entendía a Harry y Ron cuando eran atrapados por los profesores por golpear a Malfoy. Había tenido suerte aquella vez, entonces...

-Yo...yo...

-Es una lástima tendré que restarle puntos a mi propia casa-informó la profesora McGonagall, hizo un ademán como para que Malfoy se retirara (por supuesto el muchacho en cuestión le regaló una sonrisita victoriosa antes de irse) y siguió conversando con la muchacha a solas-Señorita Granger, la verdad que no me lo esperaba de usted...

-Yo...-volvió a decir Hermione.

-La espero en mi despacho-la cortó la profesora, con su tono severo característico, aunque nunca se hubiese imaginado que lo debía implementar con Granger.


	7. Solos

Cuando Hermione llegó al despacho, no pudo evitar fijarse en el montón de exámenes bien apilados en la mesa que tenía para corregir McGonagall, se le ocurrió pensar que debe ser un arduo trabajo el de profesora y más desempeñarlo en Hogwarts.

-Tome asiento-ordenó luego de un carraspeo para sacar a la muchacha de sus cavilaciones.

Hermione le hizo caso mientras su nerviosismo iba en ascenso… si otra vez le quitaban puntos a Gryffindor por su culpa… ¡Qué vergüenza sería!... y mucho más siendo prefecta…

-Bien… Granger…tengo buenas noticias para usted-dijo sorpresivamente.

-¿Q-qué noticias?-murmuró confundida.

-No le sacaré puntos a Gryffindor, pero usted deberá cumplir con un castigo, que más bien lo tomará como un trabajo…

La castaña estaba sorprendida, pero a la vez quería saber más, así que se quedó callada para que la mujer ahondara más en el tema.

-Hagrid me ha dicho que unos doxys han entrado en su cabaña… ¿no tendrá problema en ayudar a exterminar la plaga, no? De paso también puede colaborar en otras tareas…

-Por supuesto que no tengo problema-contestó de manera resuelta, aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea, el guardabosque era como una caja de Pandora…a decir verdad, esas "otras tareas" la inquietaban bastante. ¿Qué se trae Hagrid entre manos? Además tiene que estar enfocada en lo de Malfoy y este asunto de los doxys le va a sacar tiempo, mucho tiempo… contando la gravedad del asunto hasta era preferible que le descontaran puntos a su casa y quedar libre…pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Apenas salió del despacho, Hermione acudió a la enfermería para ver como se encontraba Dobby. Le dio gracia que a los lados de la cama del elfo estaban sentados Harry y Ron…profundamente dormidos… así que miró la hora y eran más de las diez… ¡Con razón! _Sin darse cuenta observó con ternura el rostro de Ron unos segundos…_Hasta que recordó porqué había ido allí… Meneó la cabeza.

Dobby también estaba en los brazos de Morfeo (aunque se notaba que estaba mejor que hace unas horas, su respiración era lenta y serena), entonces, le preguntó a la enfermera como se encontraba, y ésta le contó que estaba mejorando rapidísimo, sus grandes ojos verdes ya no estaban inyectados en sangre y se lo veía por demás repuesto pero agregó que no emitió una palabra sobre lo acontecido, ¡eso a Hermione la enfadó! De todos modos, era mejor cumplir con su deseo si no querían que vuelva a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. En resumen, en poco tiempo le darían el alta… ¡Qué alivio! pero la Gryffindor no dudó en que al poco tiempo los estudiantes comenzarían con los chismes, más allá de que Madame Pomfrey mantendrá en secreto la estadía del elfo doméstico en la enfermería.

Al día siguiente, luego de analizar bien la situación, cambió de parecer, sinceramente sí se merecía el castigo…después de todo golpear a Malfoy no le había llevado a nada bueno, salvo los estridentes halagos de Ron: "¿Con que golpeaste a Malfoy? ¡Ja-ja-ja! Se lo tenía merecido el estúpido hurón…parece que no le alcanzó con la paliza que le diste en tercer año… No te aflijas, ¡eres sensacional Hermione!"

Aunque al menos se le ocurrió una buena idea antes de encaminarse hacia la cabaña de Hagrid: le dijo a Harry y Ron que mantuvieran vigilado al Slytherin en su ausencia con el mapa del merodeador y que ante la mínima sospecha que se presentase, ella sea avisada de la misma, mediante la moneda del ED, que ahora llevaba bien escondida en su bolsillo.

-¡Espera!-la detuvo Ron- ¿Estás segura que fue Malfoy quién dejó pasar a los mortífagos? No lo veo tan inteligente como para…

-Sí, Ron…ya lo expliqué…aunque dudo que hayan tenido planeado torturar a Dobby, se les debe haber escapado de las manos-lamentó.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer, es como bien dijo Hermione, mantener al hurón bien vigilado-acotó Harry pasados unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Pero por qué alguno de nosotros dos no la acompaña a la cabaña de Hagrid…?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Es mejor que haya dos personas vigilándolo que una, Ron-afirmó con tono serio-además, el castigo es sólo para mi…

-Igual los demás miembros del ED están al tanto de lo que pasó-corroboró el muchacho con anteojos.

-¿Y Dum…?

Pero Harry no le dejó terminar la oración.

-Ya les dije que Dumbledore hace oídos sordos a todo lo referente a _ese_ idiota, no vale la pena ni gastarse-masculló con enojo.

-Así que deberemos apañárnoslas **solos**… ¡Oh! Tienes mal puesta la bufanda, Hermione-le dijo con dulzura Ron, pero no le dio tiempo de arreglársela, se acercó hacia ella y con un movimiento la acomodó, ahora cubría totalmente su cuello y se podía apreciar el escudo de Gryffindor. "Así está mejor" susurró finalmente.

Harry carraspeó incómodo, por un momento hubiese pensado que estaban enfrente de Molly Weasley, la madre del muchacho.

Hermione ruborizada por la situación, se despidió finalmente de los chicos y por fin partió hacia el bosque.

"Espero que Hagrid no esté haciendo de las suyas, así podré volver pronto" pensó en un suspiro cuando estaba frente de la puerta del guardabosque.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Más adelante se va a poner más interesante... hay muchas sorpresas... Como siempre espero sus opiniones que me dan aliento a continuar la historia. ¡Gracias por leer!


	8. La cabaña de Hagrid

El semigigante saludó efusivamente a Hermione en un cálido abrazo con tanta fuerza que por un momento la muchacha sintió que se iba a quedar sin aire…

-Ha…Hagrid-alcanzó a murmurar.

-Lo siento, lo siento-se apartó de ella (un poco apenado por su desmedida fuerza), la invitó a pasar a la cabaña y continuó hablando-¿Quieres tomar el té? He preparado unos pastelitos de calabaza para acompañarlo.

Aún sabiendo que la comida de Hagrid era horrible, Hermione tuvo que aceptar porque lo vio muy emocionado al respecto y no quería que se desmotivara, después de todo no era nada gratificante ver al semigigante depresivo.

Apenas probó un bocado le dieron ganas de devolverlo… ¡Era asqueroso! así que tuvo que hacer un inmenso esfuerzo para tragar, con un poco de ayuda del té pudo lograrlo.

-¿Está rico?-preguntó contento posando sus ojos ansiosos en Hermione.

-Sí-mintió de manera escueta mientras tomaba su taza.

-Me alegro…-parecía que iba a decir algo más pero no pudo ya que un par de doxies salieron de su escondite.

Hermione pudo notar como esas criaturas cubiertas por un tupido pelaje negro poseedoras de alas gruesas, y brillantes (parecidas a la de las hadas), pululaban por toda la habitación con una clara impunidad.

-¡Hagrid! ¿Dónde está el doxycida? ¿Y el antídoto?-dijo mientras se levantaba alarmada.

El guardabosques le señaló donde se encontraba el spray y le indicó que le diera el otro así él también ayudaba.

Hermione usó su bufanda para taparse la cara y Hagrid la imitó pero usando su pañuelo a lunares.

Sin perder más tiempo (antes de que las criaturas les llegaran a tocar la cara) las rociaron con el spray, éstas se quedaron inmóviles y Hermione y Hagrid las tiraron en un balde. La verdad que fue una tarea difícil porque eran muchas pero por suerte, no tuvieron que hacer uso del antídoto, aunque como aquélla vez que estuvieron en Grimmauld Place, era bueno tenerlo a mano en caso de emergencia.

-Muchísimas gracias, Hermione-dijo Hagrid, quien entretanto tiraba la última doxy en el balde.

-De nada, Hagrid… ¿Necesitas algo más?-preguntó al tiempo que se quitaba la bufanda.

-No, pero me gustaría que veas algo…

Al poco tiempo el guardabosque volvió con una caja marrón.

-¿Q-qué…?

Pero no tuvo que esperar más, el semigigante abrió la caja con un movimiento veloz, ésta dejó develar unos hermosos huevos de plata que brillaban aún más con la luz del sol proveniente de la ventana.

-¡Hagrid! ¿Cómo haz podido…? ¡Esos son huevos de Occamy!-lo retó exasperada.

-¿Son preciosos, no?-ignoró a la muchacha, estaba embelesado con su nuevo hallazgo.

-El Occamy solo se encuentra en el Extremo Oriente y en la India-recitó recordando el libro de _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos._

-Me los han vendido en el Callejón Diagon-le restó importancia.

-Está prohibido comerciar…

Pero el hombre la interrumpió:

-¡No tienen porque enterarse!

-¡Son peligrosos! Hagrid tienes que deshacerte de ellos… ¿cómo vas a hacer cuando nazcan? Es una gran responsabilidad, si te descubren podrías perder tu trabajo-dijo preocupada en un intento de hacer entrar en razón al semigigante.

-Está bien-contestó de golpe-apenas nazcan…

-¡No!, no debes esperar…Hagrid, así te encariñarás con ellos (y no los querrás soltar más, te lo aseguro) debes devolverlos a donde pertenecen, piensa que aquí serían infelices…-iba a volver decir que eran "peligrosos" pero se contuvo, eso nunca servía para Hagrid, quien consideraba a todas las criaturas mágicas dóciles.

Hizo una mueca de tristeza pero terminó asintiendo.

-Así será mejor-lo consoló la muchacha dándole unos golpecitos en el brazo ya que no alcanzaba al hombro.

Por un momento la muchacha consideró de contarle a Hagrid lo referente a Malfoy, pero prefirió que no ya que seguramente el semigigante opinaría lo mismo que Dumbledore. ¡Qué confundidos que estaban! Así que tuvo que dejar que el rumbo de la conversación vaya para el lado de los escregutos de cola explosiva aunque la tranquilidad de Hermione no duró mucho…

-¡Hermione!-gritó Ron al tiempo que ingresaba a la cabaña dando tumbos, la castaña pudo notar que su cara estaba más roja que su cabello y que estaba muy exaltado.

-Ron-lo detuvo- Para algo está la moneda del ED, que…

-Lo siento, lo olvidé-se disculpó- pero… ¡Ven por favor!-la agarró del brazo ante un Hagrid muy sorprendido, éste le dirigió una mirada rápida-No podemos contártelo ahora-le informó presuroso.

En el camino Ron por fin empezó a explicar lo sucedido, Hermione estaba agitada de tantos tropezones causados por la velocidad en que la que iban pero hizo un esfuerzo para prestarle la atención que se merecía. ¿Qué había pasado ahora?

-Harry…se fue con Dumbledore, no me contó a hacer qué, pero se llevó la capa de invisibilidad-comentó jadeando.

-¿Y Malfoy? ¿Dónde está?

-Está en la sala multipropósitos (o eso supongo ya que su nombre no aparecía en el mapa), aunque Crabbe y Goyle están afuera haciéndole de campana-recordó luego de unos segundos.

-¡Tenemos que ir para allá! ¡Tal vez esta sea nuestra última oportunidad!-exclamó, tenían que aprovechar que todavía no habían llegado los mortífagos.

-Sin la capa…

-Ya veremos como nos arreglaremos-suspiró Hermione, **era ahora o nunca**.


End file.
